Season 2: Popular Girl & Bad Boy
by karenlol
Summary: Austin and Ally are back! Can Ally survive college with a twist, or is Austin her prince in shining armor? ***May change to M***. I don't own anything, including the songs! Go back and read season 1! The series response to: Season 1: Popular Girl & Bad Boy.
1. College Life

**Popular Girl & Bad Boy**

***SPOILER WARNING: THIS IS SEASON 2. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL 24 CHAPTERS OF SEASON 1, I SUGGEST YOU DO IT NOW. GO TO MY PROFILE, SCROLL DOWN AND CLICK ON SEASON 1: POPULAR GIRL AND BAD BOY. THANK YOU SO MUCH.***

I'm so sorry I didn't post. I've been busy with school and MSAs and such. I apologize. Okay guys, so this is the beginning of chapter one of season two. This is when Elliot, Austin, and Ally go to college. Hope you enjoy my story.

Last time on Popular Girl & Bad Boy:

"Allyson, dad wants us to come down for breakfast."

Ugh, blondie.

"Hey, DORKSON, we're working together,"

"Baby, tell me is this good for you? Cause for me it's a dream come true. I think about you boy, day and night. If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right. Cause I know, one thing's for certain, boy I'm not hurting for inspiration. And I feel, when we're together, it could be forever, and ever, and ever. I wanna be the ocean to your shore, bring you comfort ever more. I wanna be the only one you need, be the oxygen you breathe. Is this good as I think it is? Cause right now I'm so into this. And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for, then to be with you, just to be with you."

"You're into music?"

"Hey Ally-gator."

"I dare Dawson, in heaven, with Moon."

Ally's POV:

I'm in college! Finally. New friends, new school, new start! I think the most important thing is: No boyfriend! I'm single, I'm single. Hoo!

"Hey Ally." Jesse winked at me as he walked to class. "Hi Jesse." look at me, I'm pathetic. I said that breathlessly. Do you think he noticed?

I had a college crush. His name is Jesse Kilman. He's dreamy... He takes my breath away.

As I was wandering to class, imagining stuff, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I should've looked at where I was going. I'm so sorry." I picked up his papers.

"No problem, Ally." I looked up to see the foreign exchange student, the British Conrad. "Hey Conrad. Have you heard the news on campus?"

"No. Is it important?" Conrad asked. "Nah. But I'm going to be late. See you later, Conrad."

I hurried to class, not noticing any noise of shuffling in the hallways. "Ms. Dawson, you're late." my professor heard the noise the door caused.

"Professor Smikman, I assure you; I'm not going to be late again." I replied. "I'm sure of that. Allyson, I want you to sit with," she paused and looked around.

"Jesse. I'm sure you're going to make good science partners." she continued to call attendance. I gulped, my heart pouncing with anxiety.

Jesse's POV:

I silently read my book when Ally rushed in. "... Professor Smikman, I assure you; I'm not going to be late again." Ally anticipated.

"... Jesse. I'm sure you're going to make good science partners." Mrs. Smikman seated Ally next to me. "Come here, Ally." I patted the seat next to me.

"Class, today is a big day. Today we will dissect a frog. I'm sure you've heard of dissection in high school and middle school," Mrs. Smikman told the class.

"Well, today is the same exact thing. So when I call you up, you and your partner will come up and grab the dissection tools and such."

"Katelyn and Daniel. Theresa and Grace. Felix and Conrad. Bradley and Sarah. Allyson and Jesse. Nate and Jennifer."

Ally wouldn't even go near the frog. Unfortunately, I had to do the dissection without her.

Narrator's POV:

Jesse drove down to his house after a day's worth of his science college. It cost a lot, but it was worth it. Ally, however, lived at her friend's house.

They went home, tired, exhausted, even after the professor left the stadium. They were pumped, however, at the sight of their classmates.

Jesse was frazzled at the sight of well, you know. Jesse had a girlfriend, her name was Olivia. He loved her.

Ally was delirious at that point, you know. Where, she wonders if checking Jesse's Instagram was whether or not sane.

Where, she wonders, jumping off from a building would affect people's decisions.

She asks herself, Is this possible? Should I do that thing? Should I go die? Would people care?

Many questions arise from young Allyson's mind as she explores her inner thoughts.

Ally's POV:

I should get on Instagram and see if Jesse wants to hang out. Should I? I don't know.

Instagram log-on:

Username _

Password _

Log on.

I clicked log on, the feeling of empathy filled my mind.

**Jesse's photo.**

**25 likes.**

COMMENTS

XxJessexX: I'm at Starbucks. Gonna get myself a free coffee cup. :P

2 hours ago.

Should I? Here I go.

COMMENTS

XxJessexX: I'm at Starbucks. Gonna get myself a free coffee cup. :P

IamAlly: XxJessexX Hey Jesse, I feel weird asking u this but u wanna hang out sometime this weekend?

Done. Hopefully he'll see it.

I really like him, that douchebag. I hate him, but I like him. See what I'm saying?

My friend got back from her classesat 6 p.m., like a boss. Her name is Sammi Wasati, she's Japanese.

She looks like an American, but she speaks both languages, English and Japanese, fluently. "Hey Ally." Sammi said, walking through the front door.

Sammi and I have work at a hospital at 7, so we had at least one hour to get ready for our job.

We're saving up for New York. We currently have like, $2, literally. Plus, the hospital has some serious dough.

I bet we could save up some money for N.Y.C., AND some money for shopping. I heard that we could get a job transfer if we work hard enough.

So, Sammi and I went to the hospital at 7:32 p. went home after the first day of work at about 11:00 p.m.

I noticed in the passenger seat of my Honda, there was snoring. There was Sammi, snoring the heck out of breath. What the hell?

We each got $30 plus the $2 the we saved, that totals up to $62. We'd still have to pay the rent, so $62 minus the amount of the rent.

$62 minus $22 equals about forty bucks total. I drove past a drinking place. Should we go in there? I don't know...

I don't wanna get wasted. Oh well. I woke up Sammi with the radio, and she started to yell at me in Japanese.

"Sam, Sam, calm down. I just wanted to see to see if you wanted to go in and drink with me." I replied in English.

"Al, Al, do you really think I would go in a drinking place?" I shrugged. "Remember what happened last time?"

Sammi was taken advantage of. She kissed this one guy, this one time, and he didn't text or call her again. She loved him, it was her boyfriend.

The boy met her at a bar. I think his name was like, Daniel or Michael. The point is, hell with it. I'm going to drink.

"Hell with it, I'm going to drink away my sorrows, girl. I'm coming with you, girl." Sammi said, putting her hand on the knob.

We went in there, and everyone stared at us. After 5 minutes, people started yelling again. There were woots like, "New girls!, Let's drink together!, Call me!"

"5 shots please." Sammi said to the counter girl. "Sammi, I know you're upset about John, but obsessive drinking isn't the answer."

"Screw him, Ally. If he doesn't care, why should I care?" Sammi chugged down the first shot.

"Sam," I hopelessly said. "You should definitely care." Sammi looked at me.

"Why should I, Als? Why?" she was already starting to slur as she shot down the third shot. "Holy shi-shit, Ally. I already feel li-li-like crap."

We were 21. It wasn't normal for twenty-one year olds to drink this much.

"Hey babe, wanna go light a candle and maybe get in a room?" a man asked me. "Hell no. Go get some of your porno friends."

"Ey, c'mon baby. I'll show you a good time." I hesitated. I finally said something. "Um, okay." but no, I wasn't going to a room with him.

I kissed him, and moaned a bit, but that was acting. I led him in a room, while kissing him. I let him touch me but I stopped him.

"Hey baby, move a bit." I was about to bitch-slap him. I quickly ran outside the door, closed the door and locked it. That perv!

I went back downstairs to find Sammi kissing a guy. "SAM! NO SHIT!"

If I'm at a bar, I wanna have fun too. So I grab a random guy who's NOT DRUNK and lead him into one of the rooms.

"I'm Ally Dawson." I introduced myself. "I'm Trace Bumiloer." said the guy who had shaggy hair, a leather jacket, and a lighter.

Okay. I say to myself; this is fun, Ally. This is fun. We get in bed, and this guy, oh, he's an AMAZING kisser, I swear to god.

After 5 minutes, this guy, he wanted my sweatshirt off, okay? Okay so, sweatshirt off.

After another 5 minutes, he starts giving me a signal to take my other shirt off. Completely _off_. Okay, somebody, help me.

This guy is getting so sexual. This guy is using me like a sex toy, I swear. It's not even funny. I gotta find a way out of this.

Oh no, here it comes. His tongue. I moan in pain. (A/N: Should I even switch this to mature? Let me know.) My fingernails dig in his neck.

Yay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the gals and guys that read season 1 and waited painfully for season 2. I have been so busy with school and the MSAs and stuff. I'm in middle school, almost freshman in high school. So, I hope that you accept my apology and I hope you will stay until season 6 comes in. Thank you and love all of you fans for reading my stories!


	2. Life is Crazy

**Chapter Two**

Ally's POV:

I wake up the next morning, unweary of my surroundings. What was his name? Tristan? Oh, it was Trace.

I yawn, looking at the time. Holy shit, it was 8 a.m.?! I'm late! I wear my clothes, wake up Sammi, and drive to school.

I go to class. "Hi Mr. Hueman. Sorry I'm late." I say to myself, Do you know that Jesse's twin is here? Stop being rational!

"You can sit next to Helena." Professor Hueman stated. "Hi Helena." I'm weary that this girl is definitely Jesse's twin.

"Hey Ally." Helena stated. "Listen, I know this great pizza place to go. Wanna meet me and Jesse there after school?"

I stuttered. "J-Jess-Jesse? I c-can't, I'm bu-busy."

"With what? C'mon Ally, please?" after 10 minutes, I gave up. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the pizza place."

"Biology is a great place to start, especially the human heart. This irks out many boys, not too many girls though." Professor Hueman stated.

"Do you want to ditch?" Helena whispered. "No!" I whisper-shouted. "Now, the point of this project is to bond with your partner,"

"Not to gross them out." I got up from my seat. "Let's go." I whispered.

"Dawson, I'm beginning to like you and your guts." What? "What? You didn't like me before?" I smiled.

"Mr. Hueman, I'm not feeling well." I raised my hand. "I'm not feeling well either." Helena waved her hand.

"Hmmmmmm, very well then. You may go." Professor Hueman spoke arrogantly. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hueman."

I high-fived Helena on the way out. "Nice guts, Dawson." I winked. "We're almost there. Turn left." I turned left on my steering wheel.

"Do you know where we are?" I turned to a confused looking Helena. "Somehow. Turn right." Helena tried to use the GPS installed in my car, it didn't work as well as we expected.

"Seriously Helena, do you know where we are?" I said smiling, looking a bit scared. "Goddammit, Ally. Let me think." I waited patiently, biting my lips.

Helena looks pissed for some odd reason. "Dammit..." I heard her mumble, the rest is unknown. "...There's no reception here for my phone." Helena breathed. I showed her my phone. There was no battery. "Fucking..." she muttered.

"I think we're stranded..." I stated. "Well done, Captain Obvious. Way to state the obvious doom headed towards us." Helena sarcastically spoke, sighing. I stopped the car, out of gas. "Oh great..." Helena sarcastically said.

"What the fuck could possibly go wrong this time?" she muttered once again.

There was a key-lock which the car starts to do if the car runs out of gas, and if the car gas runs out, the car makes the passengers inside the car completely locked inside the car.

"Oh shit." I said. "What?" she asked, getting slightly annoyed. "We're in this car... Locked up..." I started to hyperventilate.

"Look, we're gonna get out. I promise you, we'll get out." Helena reassured me. "How? How are we gonna get out of here? We have no reception, no gas."

"We're locked in this car, we have no possible idea where we are, and most importantly, we have no food." I tried to execute that sentence as calmly as possible.

Helena looked at me with her blue eyes that remind me of Jesse. "Ally, look at me. We can get out of this car. We can get through this together, I hope." she muttered the last two words.

My eyes glistened. "You think?" she nodded. "Now we just need to refocus and find our way out of the car." Helena spoke.

I looked around.

I fell asleep before long. "Ally, wake up! It has been twelve hours!" Helena woke me up. "Guess what? I found a way out!"

"Hi Ally." I looked up. It was... Austin.

**-1 hour later-**

"Dammit, Austin. Help me push the goddamn car." I exclaimed. "I am trying!" Austin yelled.

"Helena, does this place look familiar to you?" I say, pushing the car. Helena looks around. "Yes, hang on. I'll call someone, there's cell service here." Helena sighed. "Thanks, Austin." she smiled at him.

"I like her already." Austin says, pulling his hair back. "I thought you had feelings for me." I say.

"I do, but some people are cuter than you, you know." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm so hungry." I growled.

"Um, here." he handed me an energy bar. "Thanks." I say, opening the wrapper. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get trapped in the car?" he asked.

"Hehe, funny story," I say, fiddling with my fingers. "You see, Helena wanted us to ditch. Helena wanted me to drive the car. Helena got us lost."

Austin looked a day over clueless. "I don't quite get it, where's the funny part?" he smirked.

"Uh, um, I... Just." he raised his eyebrow. "I GOT HELP!" Helena came rushing out. "Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"A tow truck." I sighed. A tow truck was the best solution here? "Well, we can wait until the tow truck arrives." Austin states, smirking at me.

"Oh, yay." I say, clenching my fist.

Austin pulls my wrist, and pulls me somewhere. "Can we talk, please?"


	3. Pregnancy? Or nah?

**Chapter Three**

"Can we talk, please?" Austin asked, dragging my arm. Guess I haven't really got to pick. "Austin, please don't tell me that you have feelings for me again." I exasperatedly sighed.

"Please stop, listen to me. Please?" he does his puppy eyes and his apologetic frown. I sighed and signaled him to go on.

"I'm in love with you, Ally," he sighed. I was frozen at this point. "I just, I just keep thinking about you every day and every night." he held my hand.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. "What?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You fucking chose Alyssa, and then when it bites you in the fucking back, you just go to your rebound!? NEWSFLASH, I ain't like that! SCREW YOU. I was hurt when you chose Alyssa, that's one thing. But BREAKING UP WITH HER AND FUCKING THINKING THAT I WOULD BE THERE FOR YOU?! THAT'S FUCKING LOW, AUSTIN! FUCKING LOW." I walked away.

"You do that too!" I turned around. "WHEN?! FUCKING WHEN DID I DO THAT?!" I asked him. He fell silent. "That's what I fucking thought." I muttered. I turned around and proceeded to walk again.

"I'd die for you." he mumbled. "Shut the fuck up." my voice cracked. "Make me, Ally. I know you love me too." he whispered. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS, AUSTIN." my voice cracked again.

"Fine," he walked in front of me. "But look me in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me." I stared into his big brown eyes and one tear fell down. I hugged him without saying anything. He was surprised, but he hugged back.

"Ally Dawson, I love you." we released from the hug. Helena came, running. "Hey guys, help is here!" she said. "Thank god." I mumbled, walking toward the tow truck.

"Ladies first." Austin held the car door open. "Thank you, sir." I giggled. "Ally," Helena whispered. "Tell me, what's going on with you and Austin?"

I knew Helena way back in middle school. She and her twin brother, Jesse, were close to me. Helena is my BFF.

"Uh, you promise this stays between us?" I asked her curious implantation on her face. She nodded. "Ugh, fine. Austin was my ex back in high school. I hated him, and he hated me back. Over time, we grew closer. Austin chose another girl, I was heartbroken..." I took a long time to tell her what happened.

"You have a complicated relationship with Austin." I gave her the 'what do you think?' face. "Sorry, Ally." she rubbed my shoulder to console me.

"That's alright, it was not your fault." I said. I leant against her shoulder and fell asleep before time went by.

"Ally... Wake up..." Helena whispered. "We're home." Austin turned around and told us. "I wanna vomit." I gagged. I got out of the car, and puked on the ground. "Ally! Are you okay?" Helena ran over to get me in my apartment.

"I'm fine." I was placed on the couch. "You better be." Austin searched my refrigerator. "I feel seriously nauseous. Helena, could you go and do me a favor? Could you walk downtown to the drug store to get me some antibiotics?" I ask, laying my head on a pillow.

"Uhh, sure. Okay, I'll do it." she ran out of the apartment. Austin and I. "Ally," Austin crouched down and held my hand. "I fell in love with you ever since the day I met you." I sighed.

"Austin, this isn't the place to talk about it." I stared at the wall, not daring to look at him.

"When is? Look Ally, I love you. I know you love me too." he kissed me roughly. I pushed him back, and slapped him. "I don't wanna talk about it, Austin." I backed away from him.

"You broke up with me for Alyssa, who deliberately cheated on you! Do you know how hard that was? No, because you're never the victim! Boys are never the victim! Girls are always the fucking victim." I shouted. "Allyson, I care about you! I only did what I did to avoid you getting hurt! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU YELLING AT ME." I scoffed.

"You did what you did, just to avoid me getting hurt?! Fuck, Austin, you fucking care about your stupid-ass EGO. You fucking care 'bout my fucking ass, okay? JUST STOP, turn around and get your fucking bitch-ass outta here!" I yelled.

"Fine, if that's what you want." he stormed out of my apartment. "Hey, Austin's leaving. Do you want me to get him?" Helena entered the door.

"Nah, let him be." I held back my tears. "Alright. I got the antibiotics for you." she gave me the medicine. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I repeated. I opened the small bottle and ate two of the meds.

"Helena, do you mind to stay here tonight? Please, we need girl time." I begged her. "I won't mind. It's Jesse you should ask." I did my best 'call him, please?' face.

"Fine, I'll call him, see what he'd say. He'd probably say," I mocked her words. "'Helen, you know I love you.'" we both laughed. "Love ya." I said as she walked to the kitchen with her phone.

Austin's POV:

I bumped into a blond. "Sup?" I mysteriously suggested. "Hi, I'm Adrianne." she lifted her head up to her beautifully vivid face.

She had captivating and serene oceanic eyes that captured her perfect little curves and edges. Her lips, vibrant and luscious. Her eyebrows, strutting with confidence and strife. Her cheekbones, full of life and expectancy.

Woah, what am I doing? I'm falling in love, is it love at first sight? "Uh, um, sorry. I'm Austin Moon." I shook her hand nervously.

She giggled. "That's okay. I'm Adrianne Danielle Demoń, but you can call me Addie."

"Addie, it's my pleasure." I bowed. What's wrong with me?! "Um, so, do you want to go and get to know each other better over coffee?" Adrianne suggested.

Not to sound eager, but yeah. "Yes!-Um, I mean, whatever you want to do." she giggled. She laughs so elegantly and so not-fake. (A/N: that's what you think, mwahahaha)

"Let's go." she pointed across the street.


End file.
